Project Summary/Abstract: Biomarkers Core The Biomarkers Core is aligned to support the overall specific aims of the OADC's 5 overarching aims: 1) catalyze and sustain innovative research and discovery in AD and related disorders through an organizational infrastructure supporting a rich collaborative environment; 2) focus resources toward specific areas of emphasis: preclinical dementia and activity of disease emphasizing the oldest old; markers of meaningful change captured through studies of peripheral biomarkers, neuroimaging and continuous in-home behavioral monitoring; neuropathology of brain aging and late life dementia; novel testing of novel treatments; and improving education and knowledge about dementia; 3) provide materials to support the science through well- characterized research participants, biological specimens, brain tissue, data provision and analytics; 4) contribute to the national research commons relevant to AD and related disorders; and 5) provide venues and mechanisms for education and training of new scientists, as well as educating and informing key stakeholders. The mission of the OADC's Biomarkers Core is to improve and maximize the quality and availability of biomarker samples and information for research. It is organized to support current research, and to anticipate future research requirements made possible by new knowledge and new technologies. The Specific Aims of the Biomarkers are as follows: 1) To obtain and make available for research, biomarker specimens (DNA, plasma, and CSF) from OADC subjects, including healthy control subjects, subjects with mild cognitive impairment (MCI), and subjects with AD and other dementias. 2) To obtain and make available for research, biomarker data on OADC subjects. This will include: a) apolipoprotein E (ApoE) genotype on all subjects, b) single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) profiles on select aging cohorts, and c) plasma nutrient biomarker data on select cohorts. 3) To foster collaborative research involving biomarkers and neurodegenerative disease. The areas of emphasis for the OADC have been described in the overview as (a) Preclinical dementia and activity of disease emphasizing the oldest old; (b) Markers of meaningful change captured through studies of peripheral biomarkers, neuroimaging and continuous in-home behavioral monitoring; (c) Neuropathology of brain aging and late life dementia; (d) Novel testing of novel treatments; and (e) Improving education and sharing knowledge about dementia. These areas will be priorities for collaborative work. In addition, the OADC recognizes a responsibility to support all NIH-funded and comparably peer-reviewed research whenever possible.